Rose's First Christmas
by BloodyIris16
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Rose.Jason and Elizabeth spend Christmas with Sonny and Carly...Just so you know Jason and Elizabeth are married and Carly is not with Jax anymore.Enjoy!


Rose's First Christmas

It's been a year now since Rose was born.He and Elizabeth had gotten married that summer and now lived happily in the old studio he had bought her many years ago.Sonny was happy for him and surprisingly so was Carly.After Rose was born,she and Elizabeth talked and came to an understanding.I also aplogized to her for the day I lost my temper.Lucky came by once to see the baby much to his dismay but after that we never saw him again.Some people say he went off with Sam or he married those are just rumors.

"He left Port Charles,"explained Elizabeth one day I asked her.She admitted to seeing him before he left,and to her amusement saw how jealous he was at the mention of Lucky.He had every right to be.Lucky had taken Elizabeth away from me more than twice already.But none of that mattered anymore.He had a beautiful wife,a great son,and an equally beautiful girl.Jason could not believe it's been a whole year and tomorrow,Rose would be one years old.It would also be her first Christmas.

"Jason are you ready to go?"asked Elizabeth has she walked up to him,Rose in her arms.They were headed over to Sonny's for an earlier Christmas dinner Carly had set up.Nikolas and Emily along with Patrick and Robin were going to be there.

"Yeah I'm ready,"he replied.Taking a good look at Elizabeth,he felt himself blush.After many years she still had the same affect on him.

"Okay then let's go."

_At Sonny's_

They had barely stepped foot in the house when Carly bombard them.

"Elizabeth,Jason,great you made it,"she said happily as she took Rose from Elizabeth.Now Jason had a better look at her.She was dressed in a black strapless dress that hugged all of her curves.Her brown hair was curled and flowed down her back.They lasted longer than they hoped.Well past after midnight they left Sonny's house.The others had left before them but Elizabeth insisted on staying and help clean up.So Jason sat on the couch,a already asleep Rose in his arms and Cameron laying-also asleep-beside him.Sonny sat in the chair across from him,a smile on his face at the sight before him.He was happy for his friend.He deserved all the happiness in the world and Elizabeth was that happiness.Took him long to figure it out.Jason had let her walk out of his life,let her marry Ric and then Lucky and then that whole ordeal with Zander.Then Sam came into his life,made an enemy in Elizabeth cause of all the lies Carly told her.Then the night of the black out when they had slept together and in the end had a baby.When Rose was born,Sam left Port Charles and never returned.Everyone agreed it was for the best.

"Ready to go?"asked Elizabeth walking out of the kitchen with Carly behind her.Placing a finger to his mouth,telling them to be quiet as he pointed to Jason and the kids.Both Carly and Elizabeth laughed silently.

"Who don't you stay here,"suggested Carly, "that way we don't have to wake them up."

"If it's not so much trouble,"said Elizabeth as she went over and picked up Cameron without waking him.Sonny went to get Rose.

"Of course not Liz.You're welcome here any time,"said Sonny walking up the stairs with Elizabeth following not fair behind him.

"Thank you."

_Christmas Day_

Jason was sore when he wake up.Standing he stretch taking a look around.He was still at Sonny's.But the question remained:where was Elizabeth?She was always up at this time,curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate.He would never understand her fascination with it he prefered coffee.

"Morning Jason,"greeted Carly. "If you're looking for Elizabeth,she's outside with Sonny and the boys."And with that she went back the way she came.Walking over to the sliding doors,he saw Elizabeth throw a snowball that hit Sonny in the face.Jason smirked as he snuck outside,unnoticed and picked up snow and shaped it into a ball.Moving behind Elizabeth so only Sonny could see him,he threw the snow ball at the back of her head.She let out a small shriek as some of the snow went into the shirt she borrowed from Carly.

"Jason Morgan!You'll pay for that!"she yelled laughingly as she threw a snowball and missed him.Later that day Jason had gone back to his house to get the presents.They had decided to spend Christmas with Sonny and Carly.All in all it was wonderful.They celebrated Rose's birthday and then the kids opened there presents.It wasn't until later that evening when both Jason and Elizabeth got their present,with only to words:

"Momma...Papa."This really was the best Christmas Jason had in a long time.


End file.
